


It was midnight when they drove back

by Kleiner_Ghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleiner_Ghost/pseuds/Kleiner_Ghost
Summary: a very short story about, well, about a forest and the spirit that lives there.(this was done for a class project so please excuse my 4th grade English)





	It was midnight when they drove back

The afternoon was slowly ending when the car finally stopped. A man of uncertain age came out of it only to dive in the opaque mass of oak trees. That reminded me of a young lady, same spark in her eyes, who a couple decades ago came here only to wonder through the trunks, as if searching aimlessly for something, until she went west.  
The first stars were waking when the man finally took a break. He was standing on a cliff, overhanging the peaceful golden valley below and overshadowing a small parcel of ground where some wild flowers seemed to proliferate. At this point, many questions were clouding my mind. I knew that none this was my business, but I couldn’t help wondering why this man had come to her tomb. Too focused on my thoughts, I missed the arrival of a young girl. The man seemed less surprised than me. She offered him her hand. He accepted it, wavering.  
The moon arose over the now grey forest. With the couple gone, only the wind whispering through the rope dared to disturb me. I returned to the car, waving in their direction, aware they’ll never see me. It was midnight when they drove back.


End file.
